


Change Me, Fill Me, Fuck Me

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Lactation, M/M, Non-con leading to dub-con, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Wincest - Freeform, brief mentions of sounding, drugged!Dean, non-explicit mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这本应是一次轻松的猎魔行动，可兄弟二人走散之后，Dean发现自己被一只触手怪抓获了，而对方正准备好好利用他……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me, Fill Me, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change Me, Fill Me, Fuck Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427116) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



这个案子的所有线索证明这应该是一次简单得可笑的任务。爬爬山，烧死住在沼泽里那只巨大的浸满鼻涕的海绵状怪物，然后回旅馆洗个澡还能赶上夜晚去去酒吧。或者就待在房间里，乘着猎杀的兴奋劲来一场美好的性爱。无论如何，这次猎鬼都应该比最简单的撒盐烧尸还要轻易，还不用挖坟挖得腰酸背痛。  
  
然而，Sam和Dean都没有预料到的是，在沼泽上移动有多么艰难。这地方很古老，是非常罕见的人类至今仍在回避的地方之一，地上覆盖满了纠缠不清的藤蔓和树根。所以明显，被落叶掩埋的什么枯枝绊倒实在不是Dean的错，他向前扑倒，左膝重重撞到地面，右边则碰到了些难以名状的……空位。  
  
于是Dean失去了平衡，向右滑下去，掉过藤蔓组成的网，落下下面隐藏的沟壑。他听到头顶Sam担忧的叫声，挣扎着回复平衡，却在重新找回呼吸的一刻碰到了地面，视野里只剩一片黑暗。  
  
幸运的是他并没有真的就此晕过去，于是立刻叫喊道：“我没事，Sammy！”  
  
抬头却不怎么能看见Sam，视线被洞口的藤蔓遮挡得七七八八，但他还是听到自己弟弟的回应。“你有办法能爬上来么？”  
  
Dean的眼睛开始适应洞内昏暗的光线，扫视沟壑里陡峭的岩壁。“也许，不过可能得爬一辈子，”他大叫。“你在上面继续。我在下面找找其他爬上去的地方。”  
  
“你确定这是个好主意？”  
  
“你有别的办法？”Dean问。“你又不能用藤蔓把我扯上去。我们三个小时后回车里回合，到时再谈谈大家的发现。”  
  
“那么，好吧，你坚持的话。”Dean能听到Sam语气中的犹豫。知道他弟弟不怎么满意这个安排，但说真的Dean并不想在往上爬的途中再一次摔得四脚朝天。  
  
Dean沿着沟壑走得越深，周围就变得愈加昏暗，密集的藤蔓档去越来越多的阳光，而Dean的步子也逐渐缓慢，小心地给自己留条后路，也堤防任何可能出现的怪物。沟壑里非常安静，只有他自己的脚步声踩在一片凝固的寂静中，这让Dean非常紧张。  
  
接着他面前有什么蜿蜒而来，Dean忙向后跳，猜只是一条蛇，直到对方忽然攻击，缠住他的脚踝把他拉倒在地，原地立刻又多几条瞄准了他的四肢，将他固定住，往沟壑深处脱去。“狗娘养的！”他骂道，挣扎着拜托那东西，却很快意识到那他妈的居然是触手，上帝啊，着可不该出现在这次任务里。  
  
触手们紧紧缠绕住他，继续拉扯着，最终把他用力向左扯过去，向下掉落在一堆像是他们寄生了几个世纪的小洞中。Dean看到触手的主人时全身都定住了。它非常巨大，轻松超过十尺宽，触手覆盖住整个隧道。更多的触手伸向他，缠绕住他全身，找到衬衫的接缝将其撕碎。  
  
那才让Dean一下回到现实，开始挣扎，他意识到事情无论怎样发展都不会是他想要的。“妈的——操！不！”他感觉到触手伸进他的裤腿，大叫起来，腿上冰冷粘腻的触感让他浑身一震。  
  
但一条新的触手立刻趁着他尖叫的机会滑进他嘴里，伸到喉咙，分泌出大量那只怪物的粘液让Dean反射性咳嗽吞咽下去。Dean快速地吞咽着，触手一边操他的嘴一边继续分泌粘液，让Dean吞咽不及，液体一直溢出来沿着下巴流下。  
  
Dean头晕目眩，不知是否因为之前掉落的撞击，但过了一会儿他才反应过来，缠在他腿上的触手已经吧裤子解决了，靴子，内裤也被剥下。他挣扎着，但动作非常迟缓，对在他全身收紧的触手不能造成任何威胁，它们紧抓他的脚踝和大腿，将他的身体固定在双腿大张的姿势。  
  
现在他身上还有三条触手在到处游移，一条在他胸前摩擦他的乳头，另外两条滑上他的双腿，玩弄他的性器和阴囊。Dean可怜地呜咽着，在触手轻轻套弄他性器时已经放弃了挣扎，让他完全勃起之后又放开。Dean扭着腰在空中戳刺，一条细小的触手却缠绕在根部让他的动作全变成无用功，让他无法释放。  
  
另一条触手在他性器的下方挑逗着，按摩Dean的会阴直到猎人蠕动起来含住嘴里进出的触手发出悲鸣。那感觉就像Dean身体里每一条神经都被唤醒，甚至他对现状的恐慌都莫名地消逝了。当触手继续下滑轻碰他的穴口，不慌忙进入，还不；而Dean却下意识地向上靠去，饥渴着得到任何更多的摩擦，更多的任何接触。  
  
慢慢地，那触手开始进入，恶心的粘液只让它更加行动无阻。Dean的呜咽变成了疼痛的叫喊，随着它慢慢深入，他试图躲开，却只让那触手更加用力地牵制住，制止他一切的动作。触手开始爱抚他的胸膛，较粗的部分继续按摩他过分敏感的乳头，但尖端却缠住他的脖子，明显在警告他别再挣扎。  
  
Dean疲软下来，任那触手宰割，而对方也乐意顺从。触手开始用力地操他，捣入他的体内，分泌出过多的粘液使之开始沿着大腿流下。另一条触手则回到他的下体，懒洋洋地套弄着，在那里涂上同样的粘液。Dean呻吟起来，那么该死地接近高潮可那怪物却不让他越过巅峰。  
  
在他体内的触手转过方向，每一次进入都瞄准了他的前列腺。Dean双眼后翻，迎上他的动作，操着自己，追逐无法实现的高潮。缠在他脖子上的触手开始收紧，Dean的呻吟随着被斩断的呼吸而变作一声咳嗽。触手很明显没有要松开的意思，于是他开始绝望地挣扎，对空气的需求如此强烈让他的情欲变得更加深重，他甚至已经搞不清自己到底在渴求着氧气还是高潮。  
  
他的视线开始变暗，触手继续操着他，挑逗他折磨他，让他翻滚在欲望的边缘，终于，那条缠在他性器根部的触手忽然松开了，其他一下收紧，全身的敏感带被同时刺激，从内而外都覆盖着怪物的粘液。Dean猛地射出，全身用力收紧，含住嘴里的触手实实在在地尖叫出声。  
  
几乎同时，他双眼一翻，身体软下来一下晕了过去，甚至性器都还在继续吐出最后的几滴精液。  
  
Dean慢慢清醒过来，不知道已经晕过去多久。有什么粘腻的东西正在蹭他的脸，Dean伸出舌头，捕抓到之前熟悉的粘液味道。那让他一下清醒过来，挣扎着想要避开，他身上不再有任何外力约束他的动作，自己的身体却似乎不愿回应脑子的命令。  
  
已经爬到嘴边的触手滑进来，他无力阻止，没有犹豫地吞咽着到口的粘液，如释重负地感觉到被虐待得发痛的下巴与喉咙立刻缓和许多。那味道甚至感觉不错，不像他之前记得的那么糟糕，他还发现自己不自觉地用力吮吸着触手，渴望着品尝更多。  
  
他能感觉到自己开始勃起，但另外一条细小的触手立刻缠上来阻止膨胀的趋势。Dean悲鸣起来，向下看去，试图看清那怪物在做什么。一条更小更细的触手轻轻挑逗他的龟头，轻轻刺入领口，Dean全身僵硬起来，感觉到它开始挤进他的阴茎中。他高声叫出，想要挣扎避开，双腿却立刻被缠起，只能被迫接受所有侵犯。  
  
这明显是他经历过最他妈的奇怪的事情了，即使他和Sam的性爱生活已经不算纯洁。他能感觉到那怪物的粘液沾满他阴茎内部，感觉到体内那小触手的扭动，那奇怪的感觉让他蠕动起来。接着另一条触手回来加入它们的玩弄，一条刺激他过分敏感的乳头，另一条则挑逗着他还未紧闭的穴口，二者都在他身上重新涂满新的一层粘液。  
  
Dean在触手的捆绑下无法完全勃起，却不阻止他的情欲不断加深。其他触手继续调戏着他，一条深入他体内残忍地摩擦他的前列腺。他已经忘记了时间的存在，随那些不愿放过他的触手用力扭动全身，苛求着更多更多更多。脑海一个小小的角落对他叫喊着逃走，找点什么来杀掉这狗娘养的，但他口中的触手分泌出另一波粘液，随着吞咽的动作，那个声音也消失无踪。  
  
感觉过了好几个消失，触手们终于再次缩巢中，而Dean已经被想要射精的欲望近乎逼疯。他呜咽着感觉到塞在他性器中的触手慢慢撤出，立刻伸颤抖的手快速撸动自己的阴茎。那触感让他尖叫出声，他的性器如此敏感即使自己的动作都让其近乎发痛，但无论他多快多么用力地套弄，却都无法达到顶峰。  
  
他啜泣起来，终于放开手痛苦地往下看着它。有什么东西不对劲，不仅仅是被一只触手怪侵犯这么简单，Dean意识到他得他妈的离开这里。但他一旦撑起颤抖的双腿站起身，触手们立刻再次缠住他，将他拉倒在地，覆盖住他的屁股，阴茎和乳头，其中一条则马上重新侵占他的喉咙。  
  
Dean的脑海一片模糊，迷失在一波又一波痛苦的情欲中。眼泪在脸颊上划过，而身体却继续回应着怪物的动作，迎合着触手的每一次深入，吸吮着口中的那根。他想要相信Sam会找到他，拯救他；而随着时间的流逝他开始忘记Sam，忘记救援。他的世界只剩下了触手，以及永远的粘液，他甚至想不起来挣扎的理由。  
  
他长期硬挺着，性器和阴囊都敏感得发痛，甚至触手也放弃了调戏他，除了那根塞在他阴茎里的细绳。他的乳头柔软而酸痛，晕眩中他也能肯定它们一定是肿胀着，看起来更像乳房而不是肌肉。他上下的入口总是塞满触手，给他永不熄灭的欲火提供燃料，而他已经几乎回想不起除了粘液之外任何东西的味道。  
  
其后他的肚子开始膨胀起来，一开始只是略微地，接着便愈加明显起来，Dean能感觉到体内有什么在蠕动。那东西居然莫名其妙的地让他他妈的怀孕了，这本不该让他感到兴奋，事实却偏偏如此。Dean仅存的意识告诉他这糟透了，那怪物已经毁了他的身心，可他不在意。无法在意——当那怪物和它的触手让他感觉那么棒，操着他，使用他，让他欲罢不能。  
  
他不知道分娩是什么时候开始的；那触手再次掐住他的咽喉，等他醒来已经有三根触手将他围住。母兽将他双手后拉，直到他胸口与地面垂直，两只婴儿立刻爬上来，趴在他肿胀的乳头上开始吮吸。那感觉让Dean尖叫起来，本能地反抗压制住自己的触手，但一根新的触手立刻塞进他嘴里，灌入熟悉的粘液，让他平静下来。  
  
可当第三只小怪物爬到他阴茎上吸吮他的龟头，即使迷魂的粘液也让他止不住退缩。母兽的一根触手滑进Dean已经松开的穴道，轻轻按住他前列腺摩擦起来。他发出悲鸣，蠕动起来，感觉精液开始流出他的性器，喂养着那只婴儿。它细小些的触手包住他的性器，口器则吮吸着头部。  
  
Dean用力蹭着深入体内那根触手，想要让它开始用力抽插，而对方却只是用力按摩他的前列腺。不过真正让他癫狂的还是吮吸他过分敏感的乳头和龟头的婴儿们，他从未体验过这样的感受，痛苦得接近快感的轮回。他整个世界都收窄到只剩快感-疼痛-快感的无限循环，让Dean疲惫和虚弱得失去了叫唤的力气。  
  
母兽忽然发出的一声尖叫刺破Dean脑内的晕眩，惊吓让他一下清醒了一些，像是有生以来第一次注意力从布满全身的触手和粘液中醒来，他抬头看向洞口的那个身影。Dean认识那个身体，熟悉那个身影，但接下来触手重新包围了他，粘液布满他的全身，让他的意识再次陷入黑暗。  
  
怪物发出一声惨叫，触手撤离Dean的身体，但他只能感觉到在自己身上哺乳的婴儿们，以及大腿上流下的冰冷粘液。直到它被剥开，然后忽然有手掌，而不是触手的触感贴在他皮肤上，这时发出尖叫的不再是那头怪物，而轮到Dean……  
  
XXXX  
  
Sam应该更早意识到Dean陷入了大麻烦。他整个星期都奔跑在恐惧和肾上腺素中，绝望地搜寻着那个天杀的山沟里他哥的蛛丝马迹，他偶然找到隧道入口算是纯粹的幸运。他看到Dean遭遇的事情，但只让他更加愤怒和绝望，而直到他将他哥拖出那个鬼地方，开回旅馆，他才开始发现Dean变得多么糟糕。  
  
他把Dean放在一张床上，走进浴室找出一块毛巾抹去一些尘土和粘液，回来的时候却发现Dean三根手指深深插在后穴，绝望地进出着，同时套弄前方的阴茎，然而即便他看起来已经接近高潮，却一直无法真正达到。  
  
“嘿，Dean，没事了，”Sam说，伸手试图拉开Dean的手。成功之后，他哥发出的轻微呜咽却让他心都碎了。他将他拉近，温柔地亲吻他的前额。“我们会找到办法的，没事了。”  
  
花了好一会他才意识到Dean的呜咽里包含着话语。“求你，求你，我要，操，求你求你求你。”  
  
他蠕动起来，想要探到他粘腻而松弛的后穴，而这次Sam由了他，想着一直阻止他哥的一举一动不如先帮他清理全身。通常面前Dean用手指抽插自己的场面会让Sam性欲勃发，然而，此刻他却只能强忍当即呕吐的欲望，开始清理Dean的身体，看清上面的伤痕。  
  
Dean的脖子上一片青紫，还有手腕和脚踝，他的嘴唇明显因为虐待而红肿。Sam几乎不忍看Dean的胸前，记忆里那只初生的怪物吮吸着发育出的乳房的场景几乎让他吐出来。Dean的性器依旧勃起，呈现愤怒的鲜红，但Sam小心地捧住他的阴囊时却不如想象中饱满。他记得看到一只幼兽匆忙爬走，共三只，不是两只，等他反应过来，眼前已是毛骨悚然的血肉模糊。  
  
Sam踉跄两步，几乎来不及跑到浴室，胃里已经翻江倒海，很快清空了仅剩的储存。Sam从搜索中查到那粘液是这些怪物在生殖过程中使用的，而Dean全身都涂满了那东西。足以让他饥渴地迎接那怪物的接触，进入和侵犯；改造他的身体以哺乳它们的幼兽，他发育出的乳房一边一只，还有一只从性器进食，无疑制造精液依赖的是前列腺刺激，因此Dean至今无法射精。  
  
Sam感觉到愤怒再次燃起，闭上眼试图压下翻涌的恶心，意识到那怪物大概已经利用Dean繁殖过，深入改造他的身体，让他孕育自己的后代，接着从他身上汲取乳汁。  
  
他从浴室走出，停在门口看到即便毫无用处，Dean依然绝望地用手操弄不断操弄自己，Sam只感觉想哭。他不知道这能否恢复，不知道他是否还能变回自己熟知的哥哥，但无论如何他都不会再让Dean经受更多不必要的苦痛。  
  
Sam花了一个小时买齐自己需要的东西，感谢上帝他们有了新的信用卡，而城里高速路旁就有一家24小时便利店。他回来时Dean稍微清醒了些，也许那粘液的效力开始褪去，但他的饥渴似乎并没有一丝减缓。“求你，Sam，求你，好痛，我要，求你，”他乞求着，抓住Sam的下摆，笨拙地扯开他裤子的拉链。  
  
“嘘，我在这里，Dean,”Sam说，拉开Dean的手将他拉起趴跪在床上。  
  
他离开了一瞬，找到条干净的毛巾，回到Dean跪着的床边。Sam先是温柔地清理Dean穴口附近，甚至加重力道，尽可能抹干净上面的粘液。Dean呜咽着，想要迎上他的触摸，但Sam用力钳制住他，抓起新买的肛塞，拿出一瓶润滑剂。  
  
Sam轻柔地把肛塞挤进去。这比Dean之前含入过的所有东西都要粗大，但估计和之前那只怪物的触手差不多粗细。他这样想着，手中的肛塞遇到一些阻力，但一旦完全没入，Dean立刻显得轻松了许多。而这只是Sam计划的一部分。他把Dean翻身过来，从包里抓过一副手铐，将Dean的手腕拷在床头。  
  
每一个新的辅助都让Dean看起来更加舒适了些，他眼中的饥渴依然清晰可见，但已经平息了一些，换上Sam熟悉的独有信任。“你感觉怎样，Dean？”他轻声问道。  
  
“还要，Sam，求你，”Dean恳求。“我的嘴——求你，操……”  
  
Sam下腹一紧。他不应该感到兴奋，Dean已经这样破碎，还不甚清醒，但他不能否认，看着Dean这个样子，双手被缚，含着肛塞，还这么他妈的饥渴，的确对他有些影响。再说，开口要求的那个是Dean……  
  
Sam扯下裤子和内裤，露出他迅速勃起的性器，短促套弄几下，伸到Dean张开的口中。Dean含着呻吟起来，舌头舔弄龟头下方，用力吮吸。Sam低吟，刺得更深，努力控制住自己，但Dean只是把口张得更大，吞得更深，瞳孔因情欲和饥渴而变得深沉。  
  
就是这样。Sam固定住Dean的头，用力操着他的嘴，无法控制地，却不禁沉迷在他哥渴求的呻吟中，没多久就猛地射在Dean喉咙深处。Dean呜咽着吐出，看着Sam软下的性器，好像想要继续吸吮它。但Sam还有任务，如果他还想找到帮助Dean恢复的方法，因此他只是小心地让他含好假阳具，走到桌子旁，打开电脑开始搜索，留下Dean一人拷在床上。  
  
没多久Dean又开始扭动，呜咽因口中的假阳具而模糊不清，眼睛却直直看向Sam的方向。Sam按下左手边的遥控，笑着看对方因为振动棒忽然的开启而猛地一跳，又埋头继续研究。他找到的一切证据都说明这转变的消退只是时间问题，Dean的身体和心智都会在一个星期内回到正常。  
  
那么接下来就是等待而已。Sam转过身，看见Dean在床上翻滚，拉扯手上的束缚。Sam知道振动棒的尖端直接抵在他的前列腺，按摩那里的神经，Dean咬住口塞，发出呻吟，精液随之开始溢出他的性器，算不上一次高潮，但这是Sam此刻能给予他哥的唯一抚慰。  
  
好吧……也许不是唯一的抚慰……  
  
Sam回到床上，跨坐在Dean身上，温柔地用手指按摩一边乳头。Dean哭叫出声，想要迎上Sam的抚摸。他低下头舔去哥哥乳头上溢出的一滴乳汁，保持动作轻柔，挑逗。毕竟，他还有整整一个星期享受这样的Dean……  
  
END


End file.
